04 How Can I Move On?
by silhouette 04
Summary: Bette is trying to move on after the painful separation.. -This story is intended for mature readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On **

...

Bette and Tina didn't go through the court of law for Angelica's joint custody. They only arranged it through a lawyer, Joyce Wischnia. The arrangement went smooth. They didn't even need to see each other during the settlement. Both of them agreed that Angie will stay for 4 consecutive days with one mom, and then another 4 consecutive days with the other mom; regardless of what day it is in a week as long as it is 4 consecutive days.

After the break-up, Bette is having a hard time recovering. She is living alone in her house while Tina is renting a very nice house near her work place. Henry has his own house but it's a bit too far from Tina's work. It's either Tina stays at Henry's house or Henry stays at her house; it depends on their schedules and arrangement. Tina has already limited her travels abroad.

Since the break-up, Bette and Tina have not seen each other. They communicate only thru email but never thru phone, and it's only very seldom when they do. The only reason they communicate is because of Angie. Everything is about Angie and nothing more. Bette and Tina never go to each others' houses. Each of them hired their trusted nannies that regularly pick-up Angie from each houses. Their nannies are their messengers too.

Tina is also not communicating with their close friends - Alice, Shane, Jenny, Kit, Helena and Tasha. She totally shut off herself from the lesbian world. She avoids going to their usual hangouts and never goes to the Planet anymore. Kit and Helena are now co-owners of the Planet and Tina doesn't know about it. Her friends also don't know the happenings in Tina's life, except they assume that Tina is very happy living with Henry; living in the heterosexual world. But their friends are completely disheartened by Tina's move. They resent Tina for deserting them.

On the 5th month after the painful break-up, Bette starts travelling again, mostly to New York. She's planning to put up another art gallery there. She has no steady girlfriend although she had a couple of flings. It seems like she isn't ready for a serious relationship yet. Tina is still with Henry.

6 months after the break-up, Bette and Tina accidentally meet at Angie's play group. Due to some miscommunications, the schedules of picking up Angie have been messed up. Bette thought she's the one to pick-up Angie and so did Tina. They're both surprised to see each other. It's their first time seeing and talking to each other in person since they separated. They both feel strange being around each other. They exchange their cold hellos and a few words regarding Angie. Bette looks good; she is poised. Tina looks fine but a bit exhausted. Tina could not deny the fact that she still admires Bette and she's still very much attracted to her.

After that incident, the following week, Tina decides to pick up Angie herself from Bette's house. She happens to see Bette in the house but they exchange only very few words. Their small talk is still about Angie and nothing more. They both avoid discussing any topics about their personal life and undertakings. They try to be civil but obviously there's animosity. Both of them feel uncomfortable talking to one another. Tina doesn't stay long at Bette's house.

One evening at around 7pm at Tina's house, Angie keeps crying. She has stayed with Tina for only 2 days since she was fetched from Bette's house. Angie keeps looking for Bette. Tina is getting impatient; she doesn't know what else to do to calm her down. She has already tried everything. She decides to finally call Bette. Bette is in the house typing something on her laptop. When Tina calls, Bette can hear Angie crying from the background.

**Bette**: _Hey Tina! What's up? Why is Angie crying?_

**Tina**: _Yeah, she's having tantrums. She's been crying since this afternoon and I don't know what else to do. _

**Bette**: _What does she want?_

**Tina**: _She wants you. She's been looking for you. I've tried everything to calm her down but she's not listening to me._

**Bette**: _Is she sick?_

**Tina**: _No, she's not._

**Bette**: _Then why?_

**Tina**: _I don't know. She was just playing this afternoon, but then she started bugging me. She asked me to bring her to your house so I told her I'll bring her to you this weekend. She started crying from then on. And now I can't make her stop._

**Bette**: _Well, let her watch her favorite cartoons or let her play, or draw or give her the coloring books; keep her busy._

**Tina**: _Yeah, I already did that. She stops momentarily but once she remembers you, she starts crying again._

**Bette**: _Put her on the phone and I'll talk to her._

Tina comes to Angie and lets her talk to Bette. Angie is still crying but no longer loud. Tina puts the phone on speaker.

**Tina**: _Hey Angie, Momma Bee is on the phone. Talk to her, come on. She's on the phone. Stop crying._

**Bette**: _Hey Angie! Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying, huh? Momma Tee is there, she'll let you watch your favorite cartoons. Do you want to watch Bambi? Isn't Bambi your favorite? What do you want sweetie, huh? Do you want to color or draw? Tell me what you want baby._

**Angie**: _Mommy... Mommy... Mommy..._

Angie continues to cry, and she's crying piteously. Bette could not stand Angie's piteous crying.

**Bette**: _Tina, would you like to bring Angie to my house?_

**Tina**: _Okay. Come on sweetheart, we'll go to Momma Bee's house. Stop crying now. Come here._

**Bette**: _Tee, is Henry there? Maybe you could ask him to drive for you?_

**Tina**: _No, he's not here. It's just me and Angie._

**Bette**: _I see. Okay then, just bring Angie here._

Bette and Tina hang up the phone. Tina drives her car with Angie and they proceed to Bette's house. Angie is no longer crying inside the car. When they arrive Bette's house, Tina hands in Angie to Bette. She can't look directly at Bette. They exchange a few words but there's awkwardness. Tina doesn't stay long. She leaves right away.

On the succeeding weeks, Tina fetches Angie regularly from Bette's house. She often sees Bette; she likes seeing her. Bette is always composed; Tina is oftentimes flustered. Over the weeks, the animosity has lessened and the conversation has improved but they're still not discussing personal topics. Although Tina regularly fetches Angie from Bette's house, Bette never goes to Tina's house to fetch Angie. She lets the nanny do it for her.

...

_Continuation: Liberate Me_


	2. Chapter 2

**Liberate Me **

...

One evening, Bette is having a dinner date with a woman in an Italian Restaurant. Tina and her two straight colleagues happen to eat also in the same restaurant. Their tables are far from one another but they're aware that both of them are in that same restaurant. They recognize each other from afar. Bette is elegant yet looks hot. Likewise, her date is hot and sexy. Tina from her table is constantly glancing at Bette. But Bette is focused on her very pretty date in front of her, so she's not minding Tina at all. She doesn't seem to notice that Tina keeps glancing at her every now and again.

Four days after they see each other in that Italian Restaurant, they again accidentally meet. But this time, in a different place and with different companions. Bette is with a hot blonde, commercial model - although not really that famous model. On the other hand, Tina is alone strolling carrying an almost finished coffee frappé. Both of them are surprised to see each other for the second time in a week. Seems like they're both hanging out in the same places lately. Bette still looks gorgeous and hot while Tina, in her casual dress looks good and sassy; much better than the other day. Bette and Tina literally bump into each other along Sunset Boulevard. Tina is looking at the stores on her left side as she walks, while Bette is unmindful of the person approaching her right, who happens to be Tina.

**Tina**: _Ooops! Sorry!_

**Bette**: _Oh, Hi Tina! _

**Tina**: _I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking._

**Bette**: _Oh yeah, me too... I didn't see you approaching._

**Tina**: _Hey! What are you doing here?_

**Bette**: _I'm... with a... date! I'm with Jolie. Jolie this is Tina._

**Jolie**: _Hi Tina!_

**Tina**: _Hi Jolie, nice to meet you!_

**Bette**: _Are you here by yourself?_

**Tina**: _Yeah, I just surveyed a place. We might use it for some photo-shoots._

**Bette**: _I see._

**Tina**: _Where's Angie?_

**Bette**: _Kit took her this morning said she'll bring her to a children's party of Haley's daughter._

Tina doesn't respond. It's an awkward moment.

**Bette**: _Well, we're going now._

**Tina**: _Okay._

Before Bette can turn her back, Tina teasingly and sarcastically says something as she looks at Bette, but she makes sure Jolie hears it.

**Tina**: _Wow! Different women in a week, huh?!_

Bette suddenly pauses, her facial expression suddenly changes. She gets so irritated by Tina's remarks. She doesn't say anything but she gives Tina a fuming look. Then she walks away with Jolie. Tina walks away in an opposite direction.

After that incident at Sunset Boulevard, Tina decides not to fetch Angie from Bette's house. She lets the nanny do it for her. It's been 3 weeks since Bette and Tina haven't seen each other. Tina misses Bette; and Bette misses Tina. However on the fourth week, Tina's nanny gets sick. She has no choice but to go to Bette's house and pick up Angie herself. Tina somehow wishes she would see Bette in the house. She wants to talk to her.

Bette is indeed at home but she has a male visitor, Leonard. Leonard is her childhood friend and was their neighbor. He is also Bette's first sexual experience when they became lovers in high school. Bette and Leonard lost contact when they went to college since Leonard went to another state. Just recently, they bumped into each other and they started reconnecting. Leonard is staying in LA for a couple of months for a project. They're both into arts so they can easily relate to their stories and jibe in conversations. They have been hanging out a lot lately. Leonard already knows that Bette is gay but it doesn't matter to him at all. They still feel the bond. Leonard is still attracted to Bette, although Bette can't see herself being in love with Leonard. For her, Leonard is an ex-lover, a long lost friend and nothing more. She is certain that she prefers women over men. She just likes the company of Leonard because he makes her laugh all the time. He is a very nice guy with a great of sense of humor. Leonard knows that Bette's heart was broken by Tina.

Bette and Leonard are by the pool giggling and touching. A foreign object got into Leonard's right eye. Bette is helping him remove it as Leonard is reclining on the low chair. While Bette is removing the tiny foreign object in Leonard's eyes, Tina arrives and she sees them with their bodies close to each other, touching one another. Bette's hands are on Leonard's face while Leonard's hands are holding Bette's hips. They're very comfortable around each other. Suddenly, Bette realizes someone is looking at them so she pauses and sees Tina by the door watching them. She's surprised.

**Bette**: _Oh, hey Tee! I thought your nanny will pick up Angie? Angie is still with Kit. They won't be back in an hour._

**Tina**: _No, Carlos the nanny is sick so I'm picking up Angie. I'll just wait for them._

**Bette**: _Okay. Oh by the way this is Leonard. Leonard, this is Tina._

**Leonard**: _Hi Tina, nice to meet you! I heard a lot about you._

**Tina**: _Hi!_

Tina is hostile. Tina remembers Bette has told her about him; that he is her first sexual experience. Leonard notices Tina's hostility so he looks at Bette. Bette looks back at him, mortified.

**Tina**: _I'll go inside your house and wait for Kit and Angie._

**Bette**: _Okay. Help yourself._

Tina walks inside the house straight-faced. Bette continues to remove the foreign object in Leonard's eyes. They're still giggling and Tina can hear them. Finally Bette is able to remove the foreign object from Leonard's eyes. Bette and Leonard continue their chitchat and Bette is not bothered if Tina is left alone inside her house. Leonard can sense the animosity between Bette and Tina.

**Leonard**: _Are you okay? Do you want me to leave?_

**Bette**: _No, stay. Just stay here. Don't worry, I'm okay. It's just that Tina and I are still not in good speaking terms._

**Leonard**: _I can see that._

For a while Bette stays by the pool with Leonard. They are talking and gladly reminiscing their childhood memories. Tina is in the house sitting on the couch, browsing her phone messages. She can hear the murmurs and giggling of Bette and Leonard. A few minutes later, Bette enters the house to check on Tina.

**Bette**: _Do you want anything to eat?_

Tina ignores Bette. Bette looks at Tina and observes what she's doing. A little later, Bette goes inside the room. She prepares Angie's stuff and puts them in Angie's bag. After a while goes out of the room with the bag.

**Bette**: _Here's Angie's stuff. She has new coloring books. Kit gave it to her yesterday. Angie likes it so much; she likes the images in here._

Tina is still ignoring Bette. The tension between them is obvious. Bette gracefully sits on the couch opposite Tina. She tries to break the animosity between them. She humbly speaks.

**Bette**: _So how are you Tee?_

Tina shrugs off.

**Bette**: _Tee, why are you so hostile? I mean, it's been a while. We have our own separate lives now. I mean you're happy with Henry now and I'm also starting to have a new life of my own. We should set aside the __dreadful__ things that ha__p__pened between us in the p__ast and we need to get along because we have a child together. We should at least talk like friends, at least for Angie's sake._

Tina furiously speaks.

**Tina**: _So, are you into men now?!_

Bette is flabbergasted. She can't believe Tina just asked her that. Her face blushes.

**Bette**: _What?!_

Tina's face reddens too. She's upset and disgusted.

**Bette**: _Leonard is my childhood friend. Remember I told you about him? _

**Tina**: _Oh yeah, and he was your first fuck! Right?!_

**Bette**: _Ah, that was a very long time ago. We were in high school then. It's past already. We're just trying to reconnect, you know... give updates about our lives. We were childhood friends anyway. We lost contact for several years and now we just want to reconnect for old times' sake._

**Tina**: _For old times' sake, and flirt with each other? How nice!_

**Bette**: _What are you talking about?! I'm not flirting with him!_

Bette and Tina raise their voices as they both stand up. They can be heard by Leonard from outside although he can't understand exactly what they're arguing about. He can only hear the raising of their voices.

**Tina**: _Of course you are flirting! You are all over him! And he's so into you!_

**Bette**: _So? So what?! What do you care?!_

**Tina**: _What do you mean so what?! You were just with __different women 3 weeks ago, and now you're with your chil__d__hood sweetheart? Oh that's great! So great Bette!_

**Bette**: _What are you implying Tina? That I am jumping into everyone's sack?_

**Tina**: _Ah, I did not say that!_

**Bette**: _You know what Tina, you're not my girlfriend anymore. So you have no right, noooo right to tell me what's good for me or not! Did you forget, you left me for a guy?! And now you have the audacity to tell or ask me if I'm into men now?! Huh?!_

**Tina**: _Oh sure, I shouldn't care if you're bringing different women or men in your house!_

**Bette**: _This is my house Tina. I can do anything I want to do here. You're out of my life now so you have no right at all to tell me what I should do or not in my house. Remember, you're out of my life. Okay?!_

**Tina**: _Oh yeah! And don't you ever forget Bette, you are still the other mother of my daughter! MY Daughter!_

Bette is startled. She suddenly becomes speechless. She immediately realizes Tina is right – she is the biological mother of her daughter.

**Tina**: _And don't you dare bring your flings here and let Angie see you smooching with them!_

**Bette**: _What?! Angie doesn't see me smooching here with just anyone! Jeeeez-us!_

**Tina**: _Oh, and by the way, it seems like you're not really spending your time with Angie. Seems like Angie is always with Kit instead of being with her other mother. Ooops! I forgot, Angie's other mother is busy flirting with her different girlfriends and boyfriends!_

**Bette**: _You're unbelievable Tina! Unbelievable! What do you want from me, huh?! What do you want?! You know what, you're so selfish and unfair! Now that I'm trying to move on, find a life of my own... And now you're here, meddling into my life. Please spare me Tina! You've already hurt me so much when you left me. Please don't add more! I want to move on now, so please… please stop interfering with my life and my relationships with other people! Spare me please and mind your own fucking life!_

Bette is so furious, she is tearful. Tina briskly moves and gives Bette a furious look then she walks towards the door. Before stepping out, Tina turns back to Bette with her frowned face.

**Tina**: _I'm not going to wait for Angelica. Just let your nanny bring her to my house tomorrow, first thing in the morning._

Tina leaves the house, walks rapidly to her car then rushes home without Angie. Bette is crying. She sits for a moment, thinking deeply. Leonard is still by the pool but he knows that Bette and Tina had a heated argument that's why Tina left before Angie could arrive. A few minutes later, Kit and Angie arrive. Kit notices Bette's tears, she gets worried. Bette wipes them as she greets Angelica.

**Bette**: _Oh hey, my baby is here! Come here, give momma a hug. Give momma a hug. Hmmmmm..._

Bette tightly hugs Angelica and doesn't let go for a while.

**Angie**: _Mommy, I want to watch Lion King in my computer!_

**Bette**: _Okay baby, go ahead. Go inside the room._

Bette turns on Angie's computer and selects her requested movie. Angie watches inside the room.

**Kit**: _Hey little sis, what's wrong? Did you and Leonard fight?_

**Bette**: _No, it's Tina._

**Kit**: _Tina's here?!_

**Bette**: _No, she left already._

**Kit**: _How about Angie? Is Tina coming back for her?_

**Bette**: _No, I'll just let Bob bring her to Tina's house tomorrow._

**Kit**: _What happened?_

Bette is silent for a moment. Then tears are falling from her eyes again. She stammers then she looks at Kit.

**Bette**: _Do you think Tina still loves me?_

Kit is shocked and confused. She sits close to Bette.

**Kit**: _What?! Why did you ask that? What happened?_

**Bette**: _Tina came and she saw me and Leonard. We were by the pool; we're not doing anything sexual. I was just trying to remove the foreign object that got into his eyes, though we were giggling and Leonard was holding me and I was holding his face. Tina saw us and she was so upset, she accused me of flirting with him. We exchanged hurtful words, I was exasperated. I told her to get out of my life and so she left. It's like she was so concerned and she's so jealous. _

Kit sighs. She looks at Bette like she pities her so much.

**Bette**: _Did you also know that 3 weeks ago she saw me twice with different women dates; one in an Italian restaurant and another one somewhere along Sunset Blvd? She made sure my date would know that I was with another date few days ago. It seems like she doesn't want my relationship with anyone to work._

Kit tenderly rubs the back of Bette as she comforts her.

**Kit**: _Well, there are 2 possible things. It's either Tina still loves you, because she wouldn't care who you're with now if she doesn't love you anymore... Or maybe, she still hates you and she wants to piss you off._

Bette sobs again. She rests her head on Kit's shoulder.

**Bette**: _I know Tina. When we were still together…whenever she's so in love with me, she tends to be so jealous of the women I get acquainted with. Maybe she still loves me…_

Kit looks at Bette. She can see that Bette is so distressed; there's so much pain and sadness in her eyes. She hugs Bette tight.

**Bette**: _Why can't Tina leave Henry? Why can't she just come back to me if she still loves me? Why Kit? What did I do wrong?_

**Kit**: _Little sis, you didn't do anything wrong. You just loved so much. But it doesn't mean that when you love, the other person will love you back the wa__y you do. When you love, you don't have to ask anything in return. So don't expect Tina to love you back the way you do. Tina is now happy with Henry. She must really love him that's why she hasn't left him till now. You have to respect and accept that Be__tte._

**Bette**: _Is she just being a bitch to me, trying to pester me every time? I mean, she barely even talk to me. And whenever we talk, she's so hostile towards me. I don't understand her anymore. What does she want? What does she want, Kit?_

**Kit**: _Little __sis, you've been hurt so much. You have to let go now. Just let go. It's been a while. Don't hold on to som__e__thing that isn't yours anymore. I thought you're already over Tina? Please don't punish yourself and waste your time waiting for her. Don't waste yo__ur time sulking. You have to move on now. There are so many opportunities in life for you to meet and love someone else other than Tina. Don't make your life miserable because of her._

Bette hugs Kit. Leonard enters the room and tells them he's leaving already. Leonard leaves.

After that incident at Bette's house, Tina did not communicate at all with Bette for 2 months. She did not pick up Angie from Bette's house and they never talked on the phone. Only their nannies regularly pick up Angie.

...

_Continuation: Finally, I'm Over You (1)_


End file.
